


.04 I Got You

by LaPilar



Series: Marvel Imagines/One-Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel)- All Media Types
Genre: 18+, A/B/O, ABO, Alpha!Bucky, Breakfast foods, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Nat's a little shit, cook Bucky, fluffy fluffy fluff, he cooks for you, omega!reader, pre-heat, probably, pure fluff, purest pures, some mention of rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You're going through the pain of pre-heat, and your alpha Bucky takes care of you.





	.04 I Got You

The banging on my door woke me from a writhing sleep. I sat up slowly, holding my aching stomach and pressing a hesitant hand to my forehead. I wasn't in heat yet, but it was coming. "Ughh," I moaned, turning my attention to the door, where the banging was coming from again.  
"Doll, it's me. Let me in." It was Bucky, of course. Ever since I'd accepted him as my alpha, he refused to let me out of his sight for more than a few hours. It was cute, but could definitely get annoying since he was constantly running missions for Fury.  
I stood up and hobbled over to the door, unlocking and throwing it open without ado. I didn't say anything, just turned back to my bed and fell in, pulling the blankets up over my head.  
There was a low chuckle as the bed dipped next to me. "Not feelin' too hot, huh?"  
"I refuse to get my heat," I said stubbornly, curling into my stomach with a low whine as the next cramp hit.  
"Sorry, but I don't think you have a whole lot of control over the situation," Bucky teased, and I could feel him grab the top of the blanket. I held it tightly, but it was in vain. Bucky was a supersoldier, after all. He had it down around my shoulders in seconds before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Don't worry though, I'll be here the whole time. You're not going to be in any pain."  
I whined again and turned onto my side, facing the wall. I knew I was being petulant, but the idea of another week of hazy pain and sex wasn't my idea of fun, even if Bucky was there. Ever since we'd gotten together, I'd had more and more heats. It was like my body wanted me to have pups, and wanted me to have them right now. Luckily, the birth control I was on was strong stuff.  
Bucky was a good alpha, and he took care of me, but sometimes sex with him was a bit.. much. He was rough in bed; I'd had to call my safe word from time to time and I was always left with bruises down my hips and bite marks across my neck. He always felt horrible afterwards, but truth be told in the heat of the moment I never wanted him to stop. But sex with him for a week straight was exhausting. We fucked constantly; I only got a few nights' worth of sleep the whole week and was left drained when the ordeal was over.  
"Y/N," he said, and I couldn't tell if it was a warning or a plea. "Look, it won't be as bad this time. I won't be in rut."  
That, at least, was a good point. My last heat had set him into rut, which only made things that much harder, no pun intended.  
"I know. I'm just being whiny," I explained, turning back to him and taking his flesh hand in mine.  
He finally smiled. "I'm well aware of what you were doing. Have you eaten today?"  
I rolled my eyes but didn't let go of his hand. "Nope. Don't feel like it."  
He frowned and stood up, tugging on my hand. "We're going to eat. You never feel like eating in heat; you need your strength up."  
I snatched my hand out of his. "No way. I feel like shit. I don't want to leave."  
His face soured, but he thought for a few seconds before responding. "Why don't you come to the kitchen with me then? I'll cook and we can stay in."  
I considered this. My bed was still hard to leave, but it was a fair compromise. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right.  
"Fine." I pushed the blankets off me, but before I could stand up Bucky had swooped down and picked me up instead.  
I gasped in surprise and smacked his chest, but I was secretly delighted. Bucky and I were purely sex, but I'm still an omega, and I'm a sucker for romance.  
"Don't pretend you don't like it," he said, reading my mind as he headed for the kitchen.  
"You got me there," I conceded, letting my head rest against his shoulder as we got in the elevator and shot three stories up. The kitchen smelled like alpha, and I felt Bucky instantly tense up. To my relief, whoever it was seemed long gone, as Nat was the only one sitting at the counter.  
"Hey," she acknowledged, not looking up until Bucky set me down on the chair next to her. When she saw me in his arms, she raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
"What's up?" I asked lightly, giving her a warning glare to change the conversation as Bucky began going through the fridge.  
"Just reading, relaxing." She had a newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee in front of her. "Steve and I just got done with some training."  
"You kicked his ass, right?" I teased.  
She finally turned to make eye contact with me, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Of course." Nat couldn't really beat Steve in hand-to-hand, but since he took it easy on her in training she could there. It was a running joke in the compound.  
"Looking at what we have, and my limited kitchen ability, you can have mac n' cheese or eggs and bacon," Bucky said, placing his large hands flat on the counter and looking directly at me from across it. The sight of his broad shoulders distracted me for half a second, enough for Nat to snap her fingers in front of my face.  
"Earth to Y/N. Your boyfriend asked you a question."  
I blushed hard at her word choice, and shook my head to clear it of the filthy thoughts. Bucky wore a familiar smirk; he knew exactly what'd happened. "Uh, yeah. Eggs and bacon, please. Scrambled and extra crispy."  
He waved me off as he set to work. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. Want some coffee?"  
"That sounds great, thanks."  
Nat elbowed my arm, and when I looked over her eyebrows were raised, and she looked pointedly between Bucky and me. I suppressed a grin and shook my head, telling her to ease off for now. She'd been wanting us to date ever since Bucky had moved into the tower.  
In a few moments, I had a steaming mug of coffee set in front of me, and I worked my way through it as Bucky worked on my breakfast. I savored the opportunity to watch him move as he slowly filled the kitchen with the aroma of greasy bacon and eggs. He wasn't paying attention to me, which meant I was free to watch his bare arm muscles shifting with the effort and his perfect butt moving under his loose sweatpants.  
Natasha cleared her throat, and when I looked at her she only asked, "Seen anything interesting lately?" before pointedly looking between Bucky's ass and me.  
I lightly hit the side of her arm, giving her a look of disbelief before she chuckled and returned to her paper.  
"I probably don't want to know what that was about, do I?" Bucky asked as he placed a plate in front of me and slid into the seat next to me with his own.  
I said, "No."  
Unfortunately, at the same time, Natasha said without looking up, "Y/N is fascinated with your ass."  
"Nat!" I scolded, throwing my hands up in exasperation and unable to look over at Bucky as he placed a kiss on my cheek with a laugh of his own.  
"Oh, I already knew that," he joked.  
"Y'all are real funny," I griped, setting into my food. Nat left pretty quickly after the laughfest was over, and Bucky started working on his own plate. The warm food, coffee, and company had made the cramps dissipate, at least temporarily.  
I was greedily shoveling eggs into my mouth when Bucky asked, "Not hungry, eh?"  
I turned to him with a sheepish look on my face, taking the time to swallow before answering. "Alright, alright. You were right. It was a good call for me to eat, alpha."  
That title did things to him. And that was precisely why I'd used it. I felt him shudder next to me and had to suppress a laugh of my own. He managed to keep himself under control, though, only responding, "I got you, omega. Always


End file.
